Just work (Reader X Kristoph Gavin)
by Destruc18
Summary: After hours, wasted on work, you find yourself addressed by your boss, Kristoph Gavin, outside of hours. The only issue is, he doesn't recognize you out of office. How will you use this to your advantage?


_Just another day of boring old work._ I thought to myself as I took my hundredth glance at the clock. Gavin and co. law offices was a good place to work, especially after Phoenix Wright got disbarred. It was such a shame. He was the reason I had wanted to be a lawyer in the first place.

"Hey (Y/n)!" I heard a rather loud voice yell.

"Apollo…" I groaned. It wasn't like I disliked Apollo, I was just fed up of work.

"Mr. Gavin wanted me to give you these." He dropped a stack of files on my desk.

 _Just what I need. More work._ I thought.

"Well, It's almost over. Just a few more hours, and it's the weekend." He gave me a bright smile.

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

"I'm going to get back to work now. You should too." He said pointing to the papers, before heading off.

I started mindlessly doing the stack of papers. It was usual work, nothing special. I knew I'd have to do overtime in the end. Sleep is all I wanted at this point. I looked up at the clock again.

"Only one still?" I groaned. I suppose there was nothing I could do.

(Time skip)

I finally finished that stack of papers. I leaned back in the office chair in almost a sense of satisfaction. I looked up at that clock. Six twenty. Not too bad.

I picked up my things with the intention of heading out, until my phone rang. I groaned and dropped my things, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you off work yet?" I heard my friend Katherine ask.

"Yes. I am, and before you ask, I don't want to do anything tonight. I want to just sleep."

"Come on! We haven't done anything in awhile." She complained.

"I need some sleep!"

"I'll buy you a drink! Please!?" She begged.

I groaned and accepted hesitantly. I hung up the phone and proceeded to pick up my things, that had fallen into a clutter. I went around to the bar she had insisted we go to, whicch in reality, was a nightclub. I should've guessed. I walked in and was greeted by her, dragging me to sit at the bar with her.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Just give us a minute!" Katherine chimed.

"I think I'm just going to have a blonde or something like that. I do not want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow."

"Have some fun for once! Besides, what could be better than this? A lot of cute guys, don't you think?"

I glared at her. "Is this why you wanted me to join you? So you could help me get a boyfriend? I told you hundreds of times, I am happy being single."

"Just give it a chance! It might work out. Besid- Oh my god! Look!" She said grabbing my shoulder. She pointed towards a younger looking man with a purple jacket. "Look! Look! It's Klavier Gavin! From the Gavinners!" She whisper-yelled.

"I've also told you that I'm not into them either. You can barely hear what they're saying over their loud instrumenta-"

"He's coming over! Be cool!" She interrupted.

"Hello there, Frauleins. Can I interest you in a drink?" He asked.

"Why did I accept to do this again?" I muttered.

"Y-Yeah!" Katherine started stuttering. "M-my name is Katherine and this is (Y/n)!"

"Well, nice to meet you two." He grinned. "My name is Klavier. Klavier Gavin, though it's obvious you've already heard of me."

"Yeah! We're-" I cut her off by kicking her. "Ow… hey, what was that for (Y/n)?!"

I glared at her in response before looking back at the mirror behind all the bottles of cocktails and vodka.

Klavier and Katherine began chatting. I was surprised she hadn't scared him away. I could see him taking glances at me, but I ignored it. I hadn't even gotten a drink yet.

"So Fraulein.." He turned to me. "Why aren't you like the rest of the girls here? Playing hard to get?" He winked. I felt disgusted.

"No. I'm not playing anything." I said, frustrated.

"Never heard that one before."

"I'm being serious. I'm not one of your little fans. I don't even like your band."

He gave me a look of shock. He seemed pretty offended.

"Excuse me?!"

 _Stop!_ Katherine mouthed.

I ended my conversation with the "Rock God" right then and there. He, on the other hand, began ranting about how girls would kill to be in my position right now.

"Klavier, what on earth are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to find my boss, standing over Klavier and I.

"Gah! Kris! You're just who I wanted to see at this point!" He stood up and began ranting in German, will Mr. Gavin just looked at him, expressionless. They looked extremely alike.

"In all honesty, I can't blame her. I find your music to be in distaste." Then he turned to me. "Mrs., I'm so terribly sorry if he has been bothering you."

 _Honestly, the paperwork you gave me earlier today was more of a pain than he was._ I thought to myself.

"He wasn't an issue. I just ignored him." I smiled politely.

"Alright then." He turned to his brother, telling him something in german, before they went off somewhere else in the building. I sighed in relief, hoping that he didn't recognize me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Ow!"

"Why did you do that?! You know how much I love the Gavinners!" Katherine screamed. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"I didn't want him flirting with me. I'm surprised he managed to get this much peace in a nightclub like this." I said. She punched me again.

"WHY'D YOU RUIN MY CHANCE!?"

I didn't want to deal with this. I had had enough at work. I groaned and left without saying another word.


End file.
